terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Maniacman
"We've both been rejected by society before, & we both share a vision of a world where nothing is wrong...& everything is right." ~ Maniacman to Lord Claudius Ko'Al in Claudius' Quest - Episode 6: The Ides of March. Maniacman, birth name Lucas Mania, is one of the Mania Brothers & a reoccurring villain in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, particularly in Claudius' Quest. He is a malevolent & maniacal time traveler with dark superpowers. Appearance Maniacman has light skin, dark brown hair with a mustache & beard, & wears glasses. His outfit consists of tight black pajamas with skull patterns on them. He wears them despite them clearly not fitting him. Underneath the pajamas, he wears a black collared shirt & always has the collar flared up. But most notably are his horns, which are cybernetics that attach to his skull. His horns are long, black, & extend straight outward. He has not been seen carrying any weapons with him, although he once wielded a fancy Uru amulet which held a red diamond that contained the Power Stone. History Lucas Mania was born an unknown time ago on the same day as his twin brother, Magnus Mania. Very little is known about his past, even as to where exactly he & his brother came from. At some point in their lives, the Mania Bros. learned how to harness their supernatural powers, as they are both Ultrahumans, the culmination of Human evolution. They discovered that they could traverse through the 4th Dimension in a particular way, meaning they could travel through time. Magnus donned the name of Magnifiman while Lucas became Marvlusman. Together, they would team up with two more time-travelling entities to form an organization called the Time Police, saving the future one timeline at a time. However, while looking throughout history, as well as witnessing countless horrific alternate timelines, Lucas was mortified. He felt like that if he continued being a Time Policeman, he still wouldn't be able to save the future, so he left the group & became something different. If he couldn't save the future as a hero, then maybe he could save it as a villain. Thus, he attached a pair of metal horns to his head & became known as Maniacman. For years, he would travel through time at random intervals just to mess things up. Or, in his terms, he was "fixing" the timeline. At some point in time, Maniacman created a pocket dimension all on his own so that he could have a place to relax where the Time Police (or anyone, for that matter) couldn't bother him. He made an appearance on July 19th, 2015, where he beat up Heartman while he was dormant in his biomass shell for no good reason. But he wasn't alone; Maniacman had influenced Skidoo to beat him up, too. He left after he had his fun, but at some point later on, he met Zerd Rathorn briefly. On August 22nd, 2017, Maniacman heard about a powerful figure who was rising in popularity named Lord Claudius Ko'Al. As he observed the timeline, Maniacman recognized Claudius for his authority & commanding presence, expressing interest in joining him one day. On March 15th, 2018, Maniacman had visited to the Ledda Residence, where he knew Claudius would be. He met him in the basement, explaining who he is & what he does. Claudius was interested by Maniacman's temporal abilities, & was attentive to what Maniacman had to offer; knowledge that Claudius wants in order to create a new world where nothing is wrong & everything is right. The Chlorosapien was convinced to make an ally out of him, & proceeded to summon his minions. Upon meeting Claudius' henchmen, Maniacman noticed that Dozer was one of them, who surprisingly recognized him. Upon seeing Maniacman, Shadowballa suggested to Claudius that since their group was growing, it needed an intimidating name. Maniacman then literally whispered into his hands the name for this group & threw his whispered words at Claudius, who then decreed that this group would henceforth be known as the Legion of Shadows. Applause ensued. Later that night, Maniacman was meeting up with a Time Policeman known as Vuturius, who was talking with him about Maniacman's true plans for Claudius. They both know about Claudius' desire to take over the Earth, & Maniacman will play a part in it. However, for everything to fall into place, Maniacman needed something from Vuturius; an amulet made of Uru. Maniacman affixed it to a red diamond he owned, which contained a seemingly infinite source of power, later being revealed to be the Power Stone. Now that he had a vessel in which to use it, he laughed a maniacal laugh, watching his plans unfold before him. Unfortunately, his premature gloating would be cut short, as Dangerous Man & Shadowballa showed up, accusing Maniacman of treachery. Vuturius left, leaving Maniacman alone to face off against the two supervillains. Shadowballa & Maniacman got caught in a beam clash, & Dangerous Man tried to interrupt it by throwing his Pain Train at the maniac, only for Maniacman to telekinetically guide it elsewhere. Claudius hurriedly rushed down the stairs, concerned by all the commotion. Maniacman put an end to this futile struggle by creating a shockwave, knocking everybody down. As he walked towards Claudius with an evil smirk, he explained his real reason for being here. Maniacman told Claudius that in order to live in the new world that they both envision, Claudius must listen to him. With his henchmen following as well, they could plunge the world into chaos. However, Claudius stood up & powered up into his golden form, intimidating Maniacman. Golden Claudius asserted his dominance & authority by backing Maniacman into a corner, explaining how his ultimate plan won't work. He then used the Skull Staff to summon ��eter ��riffin, launching him from the staff as he apprehended Maniacman, assaulting him with a barrage of light-speed punches. Claudius tapped his staff on the floor twice, signalling ��eter to stop, & the Meme Lord returned to the Dank Dimension. As Maniacman tried to get steady, Claudius offered him a hand. Maniacman confusedly allowed Claudius to help him back up, as the Chlorosapien explained in further detail how they can truly make things right. Maniacman reluctantly apologized, but still believed that if Claudius rose to power, then he would become consumed by it. Claudius was quick to dismiss this, stating that true power comes from within, in contrast to what Maniacman said earlier about it being being derived from others. Maniacman scowled as Claudius left the scene to examine the confiscated amulet. Shadowballa & Dangerous Man then questioned as to why Maniacman did what he did, as well as asking about Vuturius & the amulet. After providing the answers necessary, Maniacman suggested that they would show him where Claudius' off-world base is; located on the Moon. Maniacman's current whereabouts are unknown, though it's likely he's either on Claudius' Moon Base or in his own pocket dimension. Personality Maniacman got his name for one very obvious reason; he's a maniac. Similar to Claudius, he wants to take over the world, although his methods are more evil, chaotic, & forceful than Claudius'. Maniacman is an egomaniac, & is not afraid to take down anyone who gets in his way. He is a master of deception, & will gladly manipulate others to further his goals, or to just do mischievous things like the devil he is. He's also stated that he's "been rejected by society before", implying that he's a very different & unique individual, but in a way that normal people would find appalling. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ultrahuman Strength: As an Ultrahuman, Maniacman is one of the strongest beings native to planet Earth, as there are very few Ultrahumans in present day. He is strong enough to throw the heavyweight Heartman around like a ragdoll, as well as being strong enough to contend with beings of similar power levels to to his own. However, his maximum strength remains unknown. * Devil Horn-Charge: With the mechanized horns attached to his skull, Maniacman can charge into his opponents like a raging bull. His horns can puncture flesh easily, & can break through solid concrete. Ultrahuman Speed: Maniacman is capable of moving incredibly fast, although he has not been shown displaying his speed-based feats on-screen as of yet. Though, it is notable that he was able to quickly evade Dangerous Man's Pain Train, noticing it almost instantly. Invulnerability: Maniacman is extremely tough, able to recover from many of ��eter's punches & even wield an Infinity Stone. His maximum durability is unknown. Immortality: Maniacman is unaffected by aging, & will therefore not die by natural causes. Special Powers Chronokinesis: As a former member of the Time Police, Maniacman is fluid in utilizing the element of time. * Time Travel: Maniacman can travel forward & backward in time unabated. * Foresight: To an extent, he can witness future events by himself. However, only when he councils with the other Time Police can Maniacman see into a proper Temporal Window. Teleportation: Maniacman can teleport to anywhere in the Universe. * Dimensional Travel: He can also travel to other dimensions, as long as he knows about them before going there. Telekinesis: Maniacman can move objects & people with his mind, usually applying a hand gesture when doing so. Umbrakinesis: Maniacman can utilize the element of shadow for his own nefarious purposes. * Shadowport: Sometimes, Maniacman likes to use shadows to teleport, creating dark portals. * Shadow Beams: Maniacman can fire beams of pure darkness from his hands. * Psycho-Shadow Beam: Amplified by the Power Stone, Maniacman can project an even stronger variant of his Shadow Beams, this time with a purple glow. Even though he no longer wields the Power Stone, he unlocked this power with it, & can now use it when he charges up. * Super Shadow Shockwave: By closing his hands together, Maniacman can create a cluster of energy strong enough to set powerful beings off-balance. Reality Warping: Maniacman's cosmic powers come from the fact that his existence goes against the natural laws, allowing him to warp reality. * Dark Energy Manipulation: Maniacman can manipulate one of the founding elements of the universe: dark energy. The full extent of this is unknown. * Pocket Dimension Creation: By combining his powers & quantum knowledge together, Maniacman was able to create a dimension of his own. His personal domain consists of a singular room that is entirely covered in darkness & redness. At this point in time, it's unknown as to what his dimension's name is. Weaknesses Powerful & maniacal as he may be, Maniacman is also an egomaniac, meaning that his arrogance & overconfidence can become his undoing. This was proven when he was in utter shock at Claudius' sudden transformation into Golden Claudius. He was basically cornered upon realizing that he was about to lose. Trivia * When he first appears in The Ides of March, the song that can be heard in the background is "A Friend Worse than an Enemy" by H.EXE. The title of the song attributes to Maniacman's treacherous nature. * In that same video, when Claudius says to Maniacman, "Et tu, Maniacman?", it is a direct reference to what Julius Caesar said to Brutus in the famous William Shakespeare play, Julius Caesar. * Maniacman references The Wicker Man (2006) when Claudius summons ��eter ��riffin to defeat him. However, instead of saying "Not the bees!" he says "Not the ��'s!" in reference to the �� button that ��eter spells his name with. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ultrahumans Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Male Category:Insane Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortal Category:Supervillains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Legion of Shadows Category:Time Police